


Snippets

by aura_w



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Be Very Afraid, Gen, Random Nonsense, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aura_w/pseuds/aura_w
Summary: The horizon glowed purple as the sun set with a screech. The smooth baritone drifted through the air. "Welcome to Night Vale."Short drabbles generated by the Talk to Transformer AI.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> First post on the archive! I recently heard about the leaps and bounds made by artificial intelligence, and how this particular AI had started writing stories based on one-word or one-sentence prompts when all it had been programmed to do was complete a sentence. I messed around, determined to produce something vaguely like Night Vale, and here's what it spit out. 
> 
> My prompts are in bold, and the rest is all generated.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Night Vale does not belong to me, and all other credit goes to the Talk to Transformer AI.

**The horizon glowed purple as the sun set with a screech. The smooth baritone drifted through the air. "Welcome to Night Vale."**

I was surprised at how the words came out, but I wasn't sure I cared. The words were just a word, and I had plenty of time. I knew all the words and I knew how to speak them all.

"Welcome to Night Vale."

"Welcome to Night Vale."

"Welcome to Night Vale."

"Welcome to Night Vale."

"Welcome to Night Vale."

I had no intention of staying long. I couldn't stand the place any longer. It was dull and dead, and the people were boring. The people in my neighborhood, the people outside my neighborhood, the people outside my neighborhood, the people in my neighborhood, the people outside my neighborhood, the people in my neighborhood.

The city had changed...


	2. Two

**The horizon glowed purple as the sun set with a screech. The smooth baritone drifted through the air. "Welcome to Night Vale."** It said with a smile.

* * *

A door at the back of the station's control room opened with a click. A large man walked out of it, wearing a lab coat over a white labcoat. He held a small flashlight in his hand. A few steps away stood a woman. She was about the same age as he was, although she was taller and she had her hair in a low ponytail. Her dark hair fell to her shoulders. She was wearing a blue and white dress, with a black tie around her neck. A white corset covered her hips. A necklace adorned her left wrist. The woman's eyes were a shade of blue. The man held a small metal detector, and the girl ran her finger along the small hole. "I thought...


	3. Three

**The horizon glowed purple as the sun set with a screech. The smooth baritone drifted through the air. "Welcome to Night Vale."**

The town was empty. No one had come in the last few hours. No one had left, either. Even the stray dog in the alleyways would not eat on his own.

He sighed. The town was in need of a miracle, and that miracle was not coming soon. He walked the streets for another few hours, wondering what it was that he had to do in order to help, how to help, where to start. His head throbbed. His face was covered with the same red marks from before. They hurt to the touch. But they were reminders, so he did not stop.

"Hello, hello!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide, his mouth wide, his hands shaking.

"Can I help you...


	4. Four

**The horizon glowed purple as the sun set with a screech. The smooth baritone drifted through the air. "Welcome to Night Vale.** "

He tried to make sense of it. It was strange. The place seemed…right. He should've felt at home. It was like…home. He should've had a wife, a wife he loved so deeply. But there was nothing…here. Nothing except the lonely, cold, desolate place.

There was a knock at the door. His heart was pounding, his body shaking. The voice on the other end was soft and comforting, as if the other person was his own heart. "Is there anyone home?"

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "What?" He replied, his voice wavering, his mind racing with thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but there's no one home. Is there anything you need...


	5. Five

**The horizon glowed purple as the sun set with a screech. The smooth baritone drifted through the air. "Welcome to Night Vale."**

There's a lot to unpack here. I mean, it's hard to discuss the story without jumping into the narrative in some way or another, but it's not just the way that Night Vale is written that I like; it's the characters too. I've been watching the show since it started, I have a deep love of the town itself, and I've been intrigued by the townspeople and the people in the town. I had always liked the idea of an alternate dimension that was filled with a lot of crazy and weird stuff, so it was an easy leap to take the idea of Night Vale itself, that place where weird things happen, and add to it the idea that you could spend time with them. And it's not only the people in the town who are...


	6. Six

**The horizon glowed purple as the sun set with a screech. The smooth baritone drifted through the air. "Welcome to Night Vale."**

The baritone's voice faded and an alarm clock with an alarm went off. A soft light, more blue than purple, flicked on, illuminating a single chair. The light faded as the chair began to move forward. The chair stopped when the light shifted to a darker shade of blue. A faint smell of cinnamon wafted from the chair.

The chair slowly lifted off of the ground and slowly descended. The chair's body began to sink, revealing its hidden depths. A man's voice called out from behind the door.

"Is this... Night Vale?" The voice sounded familiar.

A woman's voice answered back from behind the door. "Yes. Welcome to Night Vale." The woman opened the door. "It has been so long since we last...


	7. Seven

**The horizon glowed purple as the sun set with a screech. The smooth baritone drifted through the air. "Welcome to Night Vale."**

And for a moment, the world stood still.

"Welcome to Night Vale," said a soft feminine voice.

It was the same voice, but it carried a slight tremor to it, one that seemed to flow through all of Night Vale like a warm, calming breeze.

It was the voice of Sarah Williams, the mysterious woman who'd been the center of mystery since the start of the town.

It was the voice that had given the town its name, the voice of the mysterious woman who had vanished without a trace in the middle of a town meeting, the voice that had been heard from another dimension just days ago.

And it was the voice that had told the residents of Night Vale that the world would end today.

That was...


	8. Eight

**The horizon glowed purple as the sun set with a screech. The smooth baritone drifted through the air. "Welcome to Night Vale."**

"Welcome to Night Vale."

"Night Vale is not for you."

There was a click. There was a thud.

There was a crack of thunder. A crack of lightning. A sound like a giant bell. A sound like a human heart. It was in the distance.

It was so close.

"Hello?"

There was a silence. No sounds. No nothing.

The world was dead.

The world was silent.

"Hey," The girl whispered in a low, raspy voice. She sat down on the ground. She reached her hands up to touch the ground.

The girl had short brown hair that hung down around her shoulders. She had the same skin color as the...


	9. Nine

**The horizon glowed purple as the sun set with a screech. The smooth baritone drifted through the air. "Welcome to Night Vale."**

It was not a very good welcome.

*

The night sky was covered in bright lights. Not the usual neon and flashing lights of the city that night, but the more exotic and magical ones that only existed in this place. Lights of different shapes and sizes and colors danced around in the darkness, each one an indication of a particular magical event. They were called the night's lights.

"Oh, Night Vale."

The voice was deep and resonant, almost whispering.

She did not look up.

It was a few hours after midnight, and the city was still illuminated by the light of the various night lights. This was her favorite part of the evening. This was her place, her favorite place.

"Is it too...


	10. Ten

**The horizon glowed purple as the sun set with a screech. The smooth baritone drifted through the air. "Welcome to Night Vale."**

"This is a strange place."

"It is. How many of you can remember the last time you were here?"

"No, but I can imagine it being very, very different. It's different, but also familiar at the same time."

"It is strange, but familiar. You'll find yourself in a town where every single person you meet is a stranger. But it's the same town you know."

"This is a different town, isn't it? Why is everyone so different?"

"Because we are different, my friend. Each of us has a different story to tell."

"And what of the old people?"

"There are many old people in this town. They are the only ones I know...


	11. Eleven

**Carlos frowned at the lab results. He sighed. "Only in Night Vale."**

On the radio, Cecil's voice agreed with him. ********** "What was that?" Cecil asked, as his voice came over the radio. 

He paused to watch. "Did we just get a new victim? Or does this mean we're going up against something that could potentially kill us?" "I guess it means something," Carlos said. "I hope so." "Well, this is Night Vale at its finest," Cecil said. "This was going to end in death," Carlos said. "You didn't come to kill me. You came here to make me feel better." Cecil sighed. 

He shook his head and closed the radio off. He looked at Carlos. "Do you know where we are?" he asked. "We're in an old, abandoned apartment building. We had a fire at the place, and the building burned to the...


	12. Twelve

**For the first time in a long time, the clocks started ticking in unison. Time was working again in Night Vale.**

When did this happen?

"Night Vale has lost a lot," a new narrator said.

He looked around. "This town, this world, we've lost a lot of people. Our police departments, our fire departments, our schools, and our roads. We've lost more to drugs than any place on this planet. And we're now, with only a few exceptions, a completely lawless place, a place where people just don't care about laws anymore."

"How has this happened?" another new voice asked. "How have we fallen so far that we're no longer the country we used to be?"

"Well," the new narrator said, "I'll get right to the point. We've been using the wrong clocks. You'll...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Try generating your own stories at: https://talktotransformer.com/


End file.
